The Memories of Merlin
by talaaries96
Summary: A typical day in the life of Merlin the maidservant to Prince Arthur...in other words completely chaotic and with the reveal of her magic.


I do not own Merlin if I did obviously it would not have ended as it did. I hope you like it.

It had been a normal day in Camelot, the calls of Merlin rang through the kingdom as Prince Arthur called for his maidservant. She quickly came rushing through the door, it was hard to believe that she had managed to put up with the prat for five years now. It definitely had nothing to do with his blonde hair or deep blue eyes that seemed like a magnet every time she was in the room. He had definitely changed over the years, he had become well less of a dollop head and more like the once and future king she had always believed he would become.

As she entered the room she immediately caught Arthurs attention, she was beautiful in an elfin way. She had long black hair that reached her waist when it was down but she mostly wore it in a braid like today. Her clear blue eyes possessed his attention wherever she walked. She was as usual wearing her work clothes and the neckerchief. It took him a minute to string together coherent thoughts again as she stared at him.

"I need you to gather some food and water, also I need you to saddle the horses."

She said. "Of course sire" the sarcasm drenched the sentence causing both to smile. "Might I ask why I have to gather food, water and saddle your horses?" she asked.

"Why must you know everything Merlin?"

"Well if were going hunting I would like to say I managed to catch a very serious cold and cannot go." She smiled that mischievous smile that took his breathe away though he was not sure if it was from fear the meaning of the smile or the fact her calling him a dollop head might be quite accurate.

"Afraid we will catch a little bunny rabbit Merlin." He teased her. Knowing how she loathed to go hunting. He was quite sure she made so much noise in hopes of scaring off as many innocent animals as she could. Leaving him frustrated and her smirking.

"Of course not sire" rolling her eyes at him

"If you must know, Morgana has asked us to join her for a picnic, so it will be Gwen, the knights and father of course." He missed the grimace she made when Morgana was mentioned. Merlin did not trust her after the attempt to kill the king despite her change of heart at the last second or the fact she went crazy and took over the kingdom with the help of Morguse: take your pick on which one either way Merlin was wary of her.

"Alright, I go get the horses ready and stop by the kitchens and ask them to prepare a picnic for all of us."

"Thank you Merlin" he said as he left

An hour later everyone had gathered in the courtyard ready to leave. Uther looked around at the odd group. The "knights" as his son called them were trying to hide laughter from an arguing Arthur and his maidservant Merlin. He could not understand the relationship those two had. He witnessed the way his son had changed over the years. He had become more compassionate towards his subjects and servants. He was sure that she was behind his change of hearts. In many ways she reminded him of his Igraine, kind hearted, brave, and loyal. And dear he say even beautiful. Had she not been a servant he would have considered it a very advantageous match.

Meanwhile, across the courtyard, an acid filled look was directed at the maidservant now bantering back and forth with her half-brother. She and Merlin used to be friends until she poisoned her. She was ready to get her revenge on the young servant, she had become way to close to Arthur, and her dreams were telling her that they were still not close enough.

Merlin was not quite sure what they were arguing about exactly but once again the prat's big head got in the way and needed to deflate before his ego exploded everywhere.

"Merlin, did you not hear me." Yelled Arthur in his superior being voice

"Huh, oh no sorry sire I was trying to figure out how many inches to stretch your crown so it will fit over your big head." She said as she got on her horse

"Why must you insult me?"

"Somebody has to deflate the hot air in your head." She smirked

They ended up leaving the courtyard like that, honestly it was a surprise that nobody was deaf or dead from the laughter. Despite those two not being able to see their feelings for one another everyone else could even the Uther, though he mostly tried to ignore it, the group carried on well away from Camelot with their guard down. The group was almost to a clearing next to the lake of Avalon before a group of bandits ambushed them. Surprisingly they headed for the maidservant instead of the King, Prince or Lady. The knights managed to hold them off before a crash of lightening appeared knocking everyone off their horses leaving Merlin with a bad feeling and Arthur with a vision of white.

Later, Arthur woke up feeling extremely confused, his now vision of white changed to a dirty dank cell with Merlin beside him and the knights and Gwen in the corner. The only ones missing were Morgana and his father. As everyone took in their surroundings there was a crash at the end of the hall as if a door had been slammed open. Moments later in marched several guards led by Cedric.

"Hello again Merlin, been a while." He leered, causing Arthur to protectively step in front of her followed by the knights,

"Oh bite me Cedric." She sniped

"Anytime love, but before that I need some answers."

"I did not answer you last time you kidnapped me what makes you think his will be any different" this left everyone in the cell shocked especially Arthur. He would have known that she had been kidnapped he had hoped, maybe he is as oblivious as she says.

"Let's just say I found the correct leverage." He smirked

The guards rounded up the prisoners, with Merlin in front, leaving everyone confused on what she knew that was so important. They entered the throne room where they saw Morguse sitting regally on the throne watching as they were pushed through the doors. Slowly, she walked towards them, but before she was close enough she flung Arthur, Gwaine, Percival, Lancelot, Elyan, and Gwen up against the wall and into shackles next to an unconscious Uther. Merlin looked around the room and smirked, before asking "Still hiding your sister?"

"Morgana"

"Yes, sister" she slowly came out from behind the throne looking no worse for the wear.

"What do you want other than the throne Morgana?" Merlin asked sarcastically

"I want to know who Emrys is?" she said sweetly as she grabbed Merlins neck

"Emrys?" never heard of them she said past the pressure on her throat.

Arthur stared at the scene in shock as he watched his sister squeeze Merlins throat. He did not feel the anger at her betrayal but at what she was doing to Merlin and judging by the thrashing of chains he was not the only one.

"Shame, you could have made this easy on yourself." I would have killed you almost painlessly but I am afraid there is going to be some pain involved.

Morguse threw her across the room to the alter only for her to be bound to it, there was no fear in her eyes despite the situation. That was until Morgana whispered the most horrifying words yet.

"If you will not tell us who Emrys is, then your memories will."

"NOOOOO" her scream was in agony as the two witches preformed the ritual to view her memories.

Her memories were cast across the room as if someone was watching from a third person's point of view for not only the witches to see but also for Arthur, Gwen and the knights to see.


End file.
